


Merger

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Double Drabble, Mind Meld, Other, Soul Bond, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia joins with Dax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merger

Jadzia turns to look across to the other operation table to see him as he finally emerges; just looking now is enough that it takes her breath away.

Dax, the symbiont, looks distinctly like a large tick. She shivers at his appearance, not in fear – but in pleasure at the knowledge that soon he will be imbedded warmly within her body, sharing his infinite wisdom while absorbing more knowledge, using her as his host.

She gasps as the surgeon slips Dax into her; new memories and lives filling her and stretching her mind to beyond full capacity. Then she feels a contented hum in her head and the visions subside. She flinches slightly as she feels her symbiont – _her_ sybiont – nestle comfortably deeper within her, and purr happily, almost like a tribble.

She feels very elated but also serene - it’s a feeling she’s never felt before. Dax, lazily shows her flashes of memories that seem to suggest that the euphoria that she is feeling comes from symbiont and host being extremely compatible.

She laughs loudly, in utter joy.

The surgeon pulls the mask from his face and smiles happily at her. “Congratulations Jadzia Dax, the merger is a resounding success.”


End file.
